


Crossing A Line

by Sphinx28



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Если ты обычный парень, с нескладным телом и невыдающимися мышцами, и всё, что есть у тебя в арсенале — это беспокойный ум и язвительные реплики ни к месту, то иногда становится слишком сложно приспосабливаться к окружающему сверхъестественному пиздецу. Иногда он просто сжирает тебя живьём.





	Crossing A Line

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на фикрайтерскую игру в Тайного Санту)
> 
> Заявка: "Осенняя прогулка по лесу (или парку). Сделать упор на наслаждение от шуршащих листьев. Как герои от этого ловят удовольствие."  
> От заявки остались рожки да ножки, прости, Оля х)) Я решила, что слэш Стерек вместо джен ориджа тебе тоже зайдёт)) Ну и раз уж ты любишь ангст... х))
> 
> https://data.whicdn.com/images/111575465/original.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f3/56/9f/f3569f86a603136fec530736a5684377.png
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/38/8c/73/388c73cd47c3295b0fcfac78cb11f792.jpg
> 
> https://videismo.net/sites/default/files/1tewo.jpg
> 
> https://cutebookworm.files.wordpress.com/2013/06/teenwolf304hd_0814.jpeg
> 
> https://cutebookworm.files.wordpress.com/2013/06/teenwolf304hd_2661.jpeg
> 
> https://data.whicdn.com/images/304149967/original.gif
> 
> https://media.giphy.com/media/AqnGs9FdRsVDq/giphy.gif
> 
> http://nevergiveupsterek.tumblr.com/post/182140897427/stilinskiraekens-stiles-in-511
> 
>  
> 
> See, real pain is emotional pain. That is the kind of pain that lasts. And if you want to cause Stilinski that devastating, soul-crushing emotional pain... You don't go after him. You go after someone he loves.
> 
> https://youtu.be/HMCBkcIaUUY
> 
> https://youtu.be/OkOaMa9QKUU

 

 

 

_Они будут говорить тебе, что мне теперь плевать,  
И я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это ложь.  
Просто я нашёл то, чего так ждал,  
Но чтобы достичь этого — я должен пересечь черту.  
  
Внутри меня демоны  
И я встал перед выбором:  
Продолжать игнорировать их  
Или дать им голос.  
  
Mike Shinoda - Crossing A Line (с) _

  
  
  
Стайлз не спеша идёт по дорожке, усыпанной опавшими листьями. Оранжево-багряный ковёр успокаивающе шуршит под ногами. В Беркли ранняя осень, по утрам стоит бодрящая прохлада, и деревья спешат расстаться с потемневшей листвой. Стайлз зябко поддёргивает рукава толстовки и выдыхает облачко пара в прозрачный утренний воздух.  
  
Здесь спокойно. Почти слишком.  
  
Но ведь это именно то, чего он хотел, так?  
  
Если ты обычный парень, с нескладным телом и невыдающимися мышцами, и всё, что есть у тебя в арсенале — это беспокойный ум и язвительные реплики не к месту, то иногда становится слишком сложно приспосабливаться к окружающему сверхъестественному пиздецу. Иногда он просто  _сжирает тебя живьём_.  
  
Иногда просто не остаётся другого выхода, кроме как бежать.  
  
Стайлзу предлагали место в разных колледжах, но он вцепился в тот, что отделял его на как можно большее расстояние от чёртовых друидов, магических пней, древних духов и оборотней. _Грёбаных оборотней_.  
  
Нет, он, конечно, не перестал общаться со Скоттом, тот всё ещё оставался его бро, хоть и мохнатым и с собственной стаей, но между ними всё было по-прежнему, ведь МакКол понимающе не заикался о тёмной стороне жизни Бейкон Хиллс и особенно не рассказывал про тех сверхъестественных существ, что в нём остались. Остались, когда Стайлз  _сбежал_.  
  
Но, чёрт, у него просто  _не было выбора_.  
  
Он больше не был тем восторженным шестнадцатилетним подростком с бьющимся в глотке от волнения сердцем, гуглящим оборотней в интернете и с гудящим в крови азартом выскакивающим с коктейлем Молотова на  _грёбаного альфу_. Не осталось в нём былого задора, был, да весь вышел, вместе с кровью на руках и леденящим страхом, прочно поселившимся внутри. Детство кончилось. Когда он уезжал, даже Лидия смотрела на него понимающим взглядом, и он точно знал — да, она правда  _понимает_. Они все в той или иной степени чувствовали это, но среди них всех Стайлз единственный был всего лишь  _человеком_.  
  
Ничего не изменилось, кажется, только для Скотта, но бро всегда был безнадёжным оптимистом, такого разве что могила исправит. А вот Стайлз сдался гораздо раньше, боясь встретиться с потенциальной могилой, ещё даже не получив возможность распивать алкоголь легально.  
  
Хотя, если честно, пугало не только это. Но остальное скорее чертовски  _приводило в ужас_.  
  
И Стайлз не выдержал.  
  
Листья под ногами стелются покрывалом, и Стайлз старается не думать о том, как жёлтые всполохи на тёмном шуршащем одеяле напоминают сверкающие оборотнические глаза бет. Напоминаний слишком много в его жизни, и он не собирается на них фокусироваться. Хватает и тех, что приходят под закрытыми веками по ночам.  
  
Поэтому Стайлз лишь вдыхает чистый прохладный воздух и привычным настойчивым усилием стирает лишние мысли из головы. Ему здесь спокойно и хорошо, и не стоит нарушать эту идиллию. Не сейчас.  
  
Он молча идёт по дорожке. Прошли те времена, когда ему требовалось разбивать тишину чем угодно каждую секунду. Никакой СДВГ не выживет после всего, что произошло в его жизни. Ему даже Аддерал больше не нужен. Стайлз и так теперь не испытывает потребности много говорить. Незачем.  
  
Но иногда он не прочь был бы услышать  _«Заткнись, Стайлз»_  ещё разок.  
  


***

  
— Что? Ты будешь тут меня затыкать? Ты? Мой отец похищен  _твоей_  чокнутой подружкой, массово убивающей людей, и кстати, она ведь уже вторая подряд такая у тебя, да? — Стайлз передёргивается, едва слова слетают с губ. Да блядь.  
  
В глазах Дерека отражается целый спектр эмоций. И он молчит. Больше не пытается сказать ничего, не пытается возразить Стайлзу. Просто молча принимает удар. Вот же сука ты, Стилински. Что ж ты творишь?  
  
Но возможность потерять отца захлёстывает удушающими волнами отчаяния, сжимается болью в груди, и Стайлз не может затормозить себя. Всё это дерьмо не должно было зацепить его папу. Только не его. Он не может потерять обоих родителей, просто не может. Он просто ляжет и сдохнет сам, если что-то случится с шерифом. Стайлз сглатывает панику и отворачивается от Дерека. Он сейчас не в силах разбираться со всей этой хернёй одновременно. Важнее всего найти отца.  
  
А спустя всего какие-то несколько часов перед глазами всё меркнет, когда он видит Дерека, неподвижно лежащего на полу грёбаного лифта в мигающем свете тусклой лампочки. Ушедший с Дюкалионом Скотт, сбежавшая сука Дженнифер, забравшая с собой миссис МакКол, неизвестно где находящийся отец — на секунду всё это просто вымывает из головы потоком чистой паники. Горло сжимается, и Стайлз, путаясь в ногах, несётся к лифту, даже не слыша, как собственный срывающийся голос речитативом повторяет имя Дерека.  
  
_Он же не может быть… Эта грёбаная тварь ведь не…_  
  
— Дерек? Дерек! — Пальцы до боли вцепляются в ткань тёмной хенли, но Стайлз даже не ощущает свои руки. Он только видит бледное, почти серое лицо перед собой и слышит набатом стучащий бой сердца в ушах.  
  
_Нетнетнет._  
  
— Дерек, давай же!.. — Голова оборотня дёргается в сторону от хлёсткой пощёчины, но его глаза не открываются. — Давай, очнись!  
  
Перед глазами проносятся все подколки, ехидные усмешки, вздёрнутые брови, сложенные на груди руки и неодобрительные взгляды. Предупреждающее рычание и защищающий толчок в грудь. Громкое обеспокоенное «Стайлз!»  
  
_Боже, пожалуйста, очнись._  
  
Одна пощёчина. Вторая. Третья. Дрожащая рука сжимается в кулак, а дыхание спирает в глотке.  
  
_Давай же, волк, не бросай меня._  
  
Резкий выдох и замах.  
  
Дерек рвано втягивает воздух и распахивает глаза. Крепкая рука впивается в запястье, в светлых зелёных глазах плещется непонимание. Следующие две секунды Стайлз тратит на то, чтобы просто вспомнить, как дышать.  
  
Он почти не регистрирует, что, судорожно вдыхая, тараторит в ответ на вопрос Дерека, не улавливает смысл собственных слов, просто сжимает чужое плечо, и дрожащая рука словно сама по себе скользит, оглаживая, по тёмной ткани.  _Живой._  
  
_Надо вытащить его отсюда. Скорее вытащить._  
  
А о сжимающихся в груди комком эмоциях он подумает завтра. Или никогда.  
  


***

  
Осенний ветер пробирается под толстовку, Стайлз зябко передёргивает плечами и набрасывает на голову капюшон. Длинные пальцы теребят завязки. Некоторые привычки невозможно изжить.  
  
Несколько раз в неделю ему звонит Лидия. Скотт пишет смс-ки почти каждый день, а на выходных они играют во что-нибудь по сети. Кира и Малия шлют фотки, и даже Лиам периодически звонит и спрашивает какую-нибудь ерунду, и Стайлз знает — это те моменты, когда Данбару особенно тяжело сдержать себя, и он прижимает трубку к уху, сверкая жёлтыми радужками и разговаривая иногда слегка невнятно из-за лезущих клыков. Кора присылает открытки из Мексики, а Айзек из Франции. Даже Питер звонит иногда, и это то, без чего Стайлз, пожалуй, обошёлся бы.  
  
Контакт, подписанный как «Хмуроволк», никогда не всплывает извещением на экране смартфона.  
  
Рутина в Беркли состоит из длинных лекций, бесконечных эссе и проектов, гадкого кофе из автомата в общежитии и совершенно обычных скучных одногруппников. Каждый день одно и то же, и это именно то, что нужно Стайлзу. Никакой сверхъестественной опасности, никаких аконитовых пуль и темнеющих от отравы вен, никаких стрёмных друидских обрядов с далеко идущими последствиями.  
  
Но тонкий слой рябинового пепла всё же насыпан вдоль его оконной рамы, а под кроватью лежит старая, добрая, проверенная бита. Ведь если у тебя паранойя, это ещё не значит, что за тобой не следят.  
  
Он разговаривает с отцом по скайпу почти каждый вечер и знает, что в Бейкон Хиллс сейчас спокойно. Никаких странных трупов, никаких нападений горных львов. Словно Стайлз, уехав, убрал из уравнения катализатор, и всё наконец перестало взрываться. Но он знает, что это скорее потому, что древний пень наконец уснул и перестал приманивать к городку всю возможную нечисть, а стая Скотта стала крепкой как никогда. Но Стайлз всё равно не готов вернуться. Не готов встретиться со своими, каждую ночь возвращающимися кошмарами лицом к лицу.  
  
Слишком много воспоминаний хранят в себе знакомые улицы. Слишком много того, что стоило забыть.  
  


***

  
Стайлз сжимает зубы почти до скрежета, лишь бы не закричать, не заорать во всю силу лёгких, не начать желчно плеваться матами, только чтобы вытащить из себя весь этот леденящий, пробирающий до костей ужас.  _Грёбаный мохнатый сукин сын. Чёртов ёбаный Дерек Хейл. Блядский волк, в каждой, сука, бочке затычка._  
  
_Ненавижу._  
  
Он предельно крепко держит себя в руках, когда заходит в лофт. До побелевших костяшек впивается пальцами в ладонь, оставляя красные полукружья следов от ногтей. Практически прокусывает себе язык, но всё равно знает, что бесполезно. Не сдержится.  
  
Может быть, сдержался бы, если бы Хейл не попёрся один. В логово к  _сраным ведьмам_. Если бы он засунул свой героизм и грёбаную жертвенность куда-нибудь подальше и следовал чёртовому плану. Если бы его шкура не была подпалена в десяти разных местах и продырявлена ещё в стольких же. Если бы вся эта грёбаная хрень  _заживала_.  
  
Стайлз подходит к тяжело дышащему на диване оборотню. Медленно. Очень медленно. Лишь бы не сорваться. Потому что, видит бог, он, блядь, на грани.  
  
Дерек бросает на него нечитаемый взгляд и дёргает головой, как будто бы в попытке сделать так, чтобы Стайлз исчез из его поля зрения. И Стайлз вскипает.  
  
— Какого хрена, Дерек? — почти по слогам припечатывает он. Кажется, челюсть скоро просто сведёт, если и дальше её так сжимать. Стайлз с трудом втягивает воздух через словно бы пережатое горло и немигающе смотрит на Хейла. Диван заляпан кровью, вокруг воняет палёным. Стайлзу хочется вывернуться наизнанку прямо здесь.  
  
Дерек сдвигается на диване и даже не морщится, когда раны расходятся и начинают кровоточить сильнее. Дитон сказал, что мазь, которая может помочь, будет готова только через несколько часов. А до тех пор раны, нанесённые в сочетании с проклятиями, будут пытаться затянуться из-за регенерации оборотня, но вновь будут открываться. Со всеми вытекающими «приятными» ощущениями.  
  
— Что тебе надо? — хрипло спрашивает Дерек, и как же  _бесит_.  
  
— Я спрашиваю тебя, какого хрена ты кинулся в тот грёбаный амбар? Так хочется сдохнуть, а? — Стайлз почти не осознаёт, как к концу фразы его голос опасно повышается. Он сглатывает острый комок, но всё так же упрямо не отводит взгляд от Хейла.  
  
— Ты мне нотации пришёл читать? Если так, то свали.  
  
— Десять раз я свалю, волчара. Никуда не уйду, пока не пойму, что было в твоей волчьей башке, когда ты полез на  _десяток_ блядских ведьм. Ты вообще думал, Хейл, или искал способ самоубиться понадёжней?  
  
Угрожающее рычание звучит на порядок ниже и более хрипло, чем обычно, и Стайлз каким-то шестым чувством понимает, что это потому, что Дереку чертовски больно сейчас. Но он всё ещё сидит тут и держит лицо.  _Чёртов упрямый мохнатый придурок_.  
  
— Да в чём твоя проблема, Дерек?.. — срывается Стайлз наконец, но Дерек резко встаёт, сжав зубы, и оказывается вдруг очень близко.  
  
— Если бы я туда не полез, через минуту весь чёртов Бейкон Хиллс в радиусе двух километров от амбара превратился бы в щепки. Это было  _жертвоприношение_ , Стайлз. И вы были первыми на линии удара, — рычит Дерек прямо ему в лицо. Стайлз крупно вздрагивает и замирает, словно олень в свете фар. — Я не собирался стоять и ждать, пока ты… — Дерек резко замолкает, а потом чуть пошатывается и хватается за его предплечье, тяжело дыша. Стайлз сглатывает и поддерживает Дерека за бок, стараясь не задеть ни одну из ран.  
  
— Тише, большой парень, — враз севшим голосом произносит он. — А то ты тут счастливо окочуришься, доделав за этих поганых ведьм их работу.  
  
— Не дождёшься, — сдавленно фыркает Дерек, продолжая держаться за него, словно в шаге нет дивана, на который можно упасть.  
  
Вся злость как-то вдруг пропадает, и Стайлз на мгновение прикрывает глаза, позволяя своей руке сжаться на пышущей жаром коже.  _Неисправимый придурок. Но живучий, слава всем волчьим богам._  
  
— Я испугался, — вдруг тихо говорит Стайлз. Непроизнесённое  _«за тебя»_  звенит в его голове гулким колоколом.  
  
Дерек лишь негромко вздыхает и обессиленно прислоняется лбом к его плечу.  
  
— Всё уже закончилось, — произносит он.  
  
И они оба знают, что это неправда.  
  


***

  
Листья продолжают падать, пока Стайлз медленно бредёт по парку, и он завороженно провожает их взглядом. Осенью здесь невероятно красиво. И мирно. В этом парке никогда не бывает много людей, разве что утром, когда здесь можно встретить поддерживающих здоровый образ жизни утренних бегунов, да на выходных, когда тут собираются шумные компании студентов и влюблённые парочки. Днём в будни в парке тихо и очень спокойно. Можно ходить по усыпанным листвой дорожкам, будучи полностью предоставленным самому себе, и ни о чём не думать. Никуда не бежать, не придумывать планы спасения, не трястись от страха. Просто жить и дышать прозрачным осенним воздухом, чувствуя первое дыхание зимы. Именно то, чего ему так долго не хватало.  
  
Тихо слетающие с деревьев листья словно грамм за граммом падающий с плеч груз. Эти прогулки — его терапия и медитация. Побег от мира, после которого Стайлз возвращается обновлённый и умиротворённый, и даже кошмары чуть ослабляют хватку своих цепких лап и дают ему передышку хотя бы на одну ночь.  
  
Вечером он снова позвонит отцу, просто чтобы услышать родной голос с тёплыми интонациями, заложить ещё один кирпичик в фундамент своего самообладания и уверенности в мире. Пусть здание и изрядно порушено, но есть всё же непоколебимое основание, строящееся из разных вещей, но скреплённое одним — присутствием Джона Стилински во вселенной Стайлза, его поддержкой и пониманием, которые Стайлз и не знает, чем заслужил, но ему бесконечно тепло от того, что что бы он ни сделал — шериф останется на его стороне и никогда не осудит.  
  
Он не знает, что бы делал, исчезни отец из его жизни.  
  


***

  
— Папа?..  
  
Дыхание застывает, замерзает в горле — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Стайлз и сам примерзает к месту, не в силах осознать, принять, вписать в картину мира окровавленное тело отца, лежащее на земле. Такое не может происходить. Просто не может.  _Нет_.  
  
Стайлз, качнувшись, делает медленный шаг вперёд. Ещё один. Два. И срывается с места, бросаясь к шерифу, падая рядом с ним на колени, и трясущимися руками пытаясь нащупать пульс, найти раны, вытереть с лица кровь, но у него ничего не выходит, потому что единственное, что он слышит — это заходящееся истеричным стуком в ушах собственное сердцебиение, а видит он словно через мутную пелену перед глазами, и ему никак не удаётся сделать хоть что-нибудь, никак не удаётся сдержать паническую волну, когда тихий голос внутри говорит ему, что поздно, что всё, он всё потерял, и теперь…  
  
Тяжёлые руки ложатся на плечи, и Стайлз вскидывается, почти падает, крик застревает в горле от засевшего там острого горького комка, и он бьётся в чужих руках, уже не понимая, что делает, что ему теперь вообще делать, как теперь ему жить…  
  
— Тише. Спокойно, Стайлз. Твой отец жив.  
  
Голос с трудом прорывается сквозь шум в ушах, и Стайлз пытается сфокусироваться, понять, что ему говорят, но в голове словно взрываются яркие вспышки, и он вдруг осознаёт, что больше не может сделать вдох. Ногти скребут по чужому предплечью, и Стайлз хрипит, но воздуха словно совсем нет, он будто очутился в вакууме, и сердце, кажется, сейчас просто разорвётся.  
  
Но его запястье вдруг крепко перехватывают, и его ладонь упирается в ткань. Под ней горячая кожа и быстро, но ровно бьётся чужое сердце. Стайлз хватается за это ощущение, цепляется всеми силами за мерное биение под пальцами, пропускает его через себя и пытается подстроиться, поймать ритм. Через мгновение в сознание прорывается голос.  
  
— Дыши. Давай. Вместе со мной, ну же. Вдыхай.  
  
Стайлз собирает себя по частям, концентрируется и с силой делает вдох, а потом медленно выдыхает. В груди всё горит и рвётся от боли, и на щеках, кажется, мокро, но он откидывает всё это в сторону на время и старательно вслушивается в чужое дыхание. Вдох. Выдох. Ещё вдох.  
  
Через несколько мучительных минут сознание чуть проясняется, и Стайлз открывает глаза. Дерек всё ещё прижимает его ладонь к своей груди и внимательно смотрит на него. Стайлз ловит его взгляд, и вновь вспоминает о том, что произошло.  
  
— Папа…  
  
— Без сознания. Но пульс стабильный. Я уже вызвал скорую. Они сейчас приедут, — Дерек говорит это быстро и чётко, продолжая удерживать его взгляд своим, и пружина внутри Стайлза чуть-чуть, самую малость, разжимается.  
  
— Этого не должно было случиться, — шепчет Стайлз. — Не должно было, слышишь? Он не должен страдать от всей этой херни… Я не могу потерять его.  
  
— Я знаю, — тихо выдыхает Дерек и аккуратно прижимает его к себе. Он не говорит, что всё будет в порядке и что Стайлз не потеряет отца. Что всё наладится и что Стайлз не виноват. Дерек ничего этого не говорит, и Стайлз благодарен ему, потому что знает, что это всё неправда.  
  
Он не может выбросить из головы, что это всё его вина, пока сидит в объятьях Дерека и держит ладонь отца, наблюдая, как по свободной руке оборотня бегут чёрные ручейки вен.  
  
_«Ты убил её, а теперь ты убиваешь меня»._  
  
И вот это куда больше похоже на правду.  
  


***

  
Стайлз наклоняется и подбирает с дорожки багровый лист. Вертит его в пальцах, растирает кроваво-красную поверхность. Неосознанно прижимает ладонь к правому боку поверх толстовки.  
  
Когда-то он боялся вида крови. Пока её не стало слишком много в его жизни. Слишком много раз его пальцы дрожали, вымазанные ярко-красным. Слишком много чужих ран он пытался зажимать ладонями. Слишком много наносил сам. Память отказывает ему в такой малости, как милосердие, не позволяя забыть, и Стайлз отчётливо помнит каждый грёбаный раз. И тот, когда кровь на руках оказалась его собственной.  
  
Неровные полосы шрамов ноют на плохую погоду. У Стайлза появляется устойчивая привычка потирать бок ладонью, особенно просыпаясь по утрам после очередной увлекательной ночи, проведённой на свидании со своими кошмарами. Дитон присылает ему какие-то успокоительные травки, но Стайлз закидывает их на шкаф и вместо этого предпочитает использовать старую добрую бутылку Джека. В любом случае ничто не поможет ему перестать вскакивать с криком посреди ночи, вновь увидев вспышку голубых глаз и быстрый росчерк когтей.  
  
Стайлз крутит лист в руке, рассеянно скользя взглядом по ровным прожилкам, расчерчивающим его поверхность. Иногда, когда тебе слишком долго везёт в том, чтобы выходить из разнообразных опасных переделок по большей части непокалеченным, начинаешь думать, что так будет всегда.  
  
И, конечно же, это оказывается нихрена не так.  
  


***

  
Сердце замирает на миг, растягивающийся в тягучую бесконечность, пока Стайлз с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на ощерившееся клыками лицо перед собой. Секунду он ничего не ощущает и только как-то отстранённо тянется рукой к боку, задевая пальцами лохмотья рубашки. А потом застывшее мгновение разбивается вдребезги одновременно с чужим враждебным рыком и приходит осознание. И вместе с ним начинает нарастать боль.  
  
Стайлз, задыхаясь, хватает воздух и боится опустить глаза. В боку полыхает жар и что-то влажное просачивается под пояс джинсов. Одичавшая омега перед ним оскаливается, ведёт носом и вновь утробно рычит, распахивая пасть. Стайлз сильнее вжимается в ствол дерева, но не позволяет себе зажмурить глаза. Это не столько храбрость, сколько неверие. Он просто не может поверить, что после всего произошедшего за последние несколько лет, его в итоге по-тупому сожрёт в лесу сбрендивший оборотень, который сам выглядит так, как будто он на последнем издыхании. Омега, словно услышав его мысли, вновь рычит у самого его горла, и Стайлз ощущает, как от панического удушья меркнет перед глазами.  
  
_Боже, он ведь правда сейчас меня сожрёт…_  
  
Собственная беспомощность буквально бьёт под дых, и Стайлз пытается закричать, пытается позвать, но изо рта вырывается только хрип, а потом когти омеги смыкаются на горле, и следующее, что Стайлз ощущает — это резкий рывок, и в голове взрывается боль, а на сознание опускается тишина.  
  
Он приходит в себя, плавая в тошнотворном мареве, состоящем преимущественно из жара и боли, и с трудом понимает, где находится и что происходит. Вокруг темно и, кажется, никого нет.  
  
_«Омега!»_  — вдруг взрывается в голове, и Стайлз пытается подскочить, но боль в боку прошивает его, словно раскалённая спица, и он скулит, с трудом вдыхая и пережидая жгучие ощущения, из которых теперь словно состоит целиком.  
  
Отдышавшись, но всё ещё дрожа, Стайлз тянет ладонь к разодранной в районе живота рубашке, туда, где пульсирует мучительный жар. Ткань  _влажная_  до самой груди. И даже спиной он ощущает, будто лежит в луже. В луже собственной  _крови_. Стайлз отдёргивает руку и прижимает её ко рту. Пальцы крупно дрожат. Да он сам весь сотрясается, кое-как заставляя себя дышать. Стараясь не думать.  _Боже, просто не думай, пожалуйста, не думай о том, что ты один в лесу, не думай о том, где эта грёбаная омега, не думай о луже под собой и, пожалуйста, чёрт возьми, просто не думай о том, какими должны быть раны, чтобы крови натекло столько…_  
  
Это всё словно нереально. Он столько раз влезал в самое пекло, столько раз вставал поперёк дороги разъярённым оборотням, сталкивался со столькими сверхъестественными существами — и это стало настолько привычным, что он даже перестал бояться. И вот, это его  _убило_.  
  
Становится холодно, и боль словно бы отходит на второй план. Стайлз прекрасно понимает, что это значит.  
  
_Нельзя дальше лежать. Вставай мать твою, Стайлз! Давай! Вставай!..  
_  
Но он не может. Руки и ноги словно не его, они едва двигаются, а в голове поселяется вязкая муть, которая требует закрыть глаза и полежать ещё немного. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
_Скотт найдёт меня. Они наверняка уже справились с омегой. Надо только подождать.  
_  
Но вокруг него только тёмный лес, мрачно шуршащий кронами. Не слышно ни звука, говорящего о том, что стая рядом. Что Стайлз не один в этом сверхъестественном дерьме. Что они не забыли про единственного человека среди них и не бросили его умирать одного в этом чёртовом лесу.  
  
_Отец даже не знает, что я здесь. Не хотел его волновать, а теперь он узнает, только когда найдут моё тело…_  
  
Мысль об отце жжёт сильнее, чем рана, и Стайлз всхлипывает. Он не хочет умирать, не хочет оставлять отца одного, он так сильно, ужасно сильно просто хочет жить…  
  
_Дерек убьёт меня за то, что вообще сюда полез._  
  
Мысль настолько абсурдна, что хочется смеяться, но Стайлз только сильнее всхлипывает, ощущая горячие дорожки на щеках и резь в глазах. Дерека нет рядом, чтобы нарычать на него, нет, чтобы спасти его. Никого нет здесь, чтобы его спасти. И на секунду от этого даже больнее, чем от разорванной когтями кожи и мышц. Он слабый человек, бегающий с оборотнями, ему стоило предполагать, что этим всё закончится.  
  
Стайлз закрывает глаза, кажется, всего на секунду, но, когда открывает их, внезапно понимает, что почему-то находится в движении. Он пытается закричать и взбрыкнуть, но его крепко стискивают, и Стайлз всё-таки хрипит, но уже от боли.  
  
— Прости, — выдыхает знакомый, но какой-то чересчур хриплый голос над его головой.  
  
— Де… рек?.. — сипит Стайлз, горло дерёт и во рту сухо, как в пустыне.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Скоро будем в больнице. Продолжай говорить, не закрывай глаза, Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз плывёт, перед глазами круги, и он с трудом всматривается в лицо Дерека над собой. Толком ничего не видно и почему-то это расстраивает. Он бы хотел рассмотреть волка получше сейчас.  
  
— Дерек… Омега, — кое-как выталкивает слова Стайлз. Сейчас важно сообщить это, пока он снова не отключился.  
  
— Нет больше омеги, — отвечает Дерек, тихий рык вибрирует у него в груди, и Стайлз скорее ощущает его, чем слышит. Омеги больше нет, но страх отчего-то не проходит. Он обнимает Стайлза ледяными щупальцами, сковывает всё тело, сжимаясь у сердца, и не выпускает из своих цепких когтей. Словно бы впервые Стайлз осознаёт, насколько он уязвим. Осознает, что однажды никого не будет рядом, чтобы помочь ему, что его собственных жалких человеческих сил в какой-то момент не хватит и даже изворотливый мозг не спасёт. Однажды он просто сдохнет в похожем лесу.  
  
Его прошибает дрожью и начинает трясти. Это либо страх, либо потеря крови, а может, всё вместе, но в любом случае Дерек, похоже, это чувствует, потому что его скорость увеличивается, а мышцы на руках напрягаются, сжимая Стайлза сильнее. Волк явно пытается тянуть из него боль прямо на бегу, потому что Стайлзу периодически становится подозрительно легко и хорошо, но даже это не помогает избавиться от тошнотворного кома в горле и сжимающейся хватки внутри.  
  
Что-то неуловимо, но безвозвратно ломается. Что-то, раньше бывшее основой его личности, чем-то непоколебимым, что позволяло Стайлзу бросаться вперёд очертя голову. Что-то, чего он больше не ощущает в себе сейчас, когда чувствует, как мокрая рубашка липнет к спине и как кружится голова и постепенно ускользает сознание. Когда слышит, как быстро колотится сердце Дерека в груди, к которой Стайлз прижимается щекой, и видит, как всё сильнее сжимается челюсть оборотня.  
  
— Я не дотяну до больницы, да? — хрипло выдыхает Стайлз, усилием воли заставляя себя раскрыть глаза. Дерек прижимает его ещё ближе и упрямо качает головой.  
  
— Не неси ерунду. Ты будешь в порядке.  
  
И Стайлзу даже не надо быть оборотнем, чтобы расслышать, что Дерек словно бы пытается убедить себя в своих же словах. Стайлз криво усмехается и тяжело сглатывает, переводя дыхание.  
  
— Проследи, чтобы отец не питался одним фастфудом. Я знаю, если меня не будет рядом, он обязательно начнёт есть по одним забегаловкам, а у него холестерин. И, пожалуйста… не дай ему утонуть в бутылке, как тогда, когда мама…  
  
— Стайлз! — Дерек резко прерывает его, и в его голосе сейчас столько всего, что Стайлз замолкает и отчаянно пытается всмотреться в лицо оборотня. — Прекрати составлять завещание, — рычаще произносит Дерек сквозь сжатые зубы. — Я не позволю тебе помереть тут, даже если ты будешь очень настаивать. Ты меня понял?  
  
— Не то чтобы я сильно настаивал, — слегка оглушённый его тоном отвечает Стайлз. Тиски внутри на секунду разжимаются, и он позволяет себе — всего на мгновение — ощутить надежду и робкое тепло. И, наверное, это подталкивает его спросить: — Как ты нашёл меня, Дерек?  
  
— Я найду твой запах где угодно.  
  
Но Стайлз уже не слышит его ответ и не чувствует резких тормошений, проваливаясь в липкую темноту.  
  


***

  
Парк большой, и в нём есть множество местечек, где редко встретишь кого-то другого. Любимое из таких мест у Стайлза — маленький каменный мостик, перекинутый через быстрый ручей. Листья, рассыпавшиеся по крупной брусчатке мостика, добавляют ему ещё большего очарования, и Стайлз на секунду даже жалеет, что оставил мобильник валяться в комнате, а то обязательно бы щёлкнул представшую взгляду картинку.  
  
Он проходит по мосту и опирается на перила на самой высокой его точке, наблюдая за тем, как яркие пятнышки осенних листьев падают в быстрый поток и уносятся вдаль. Это зрелище одновременно успокаивает и почему-то заставляет вспомнить, что прошёл уже год с тех пор, как он сбежал, оставив свою прежнюю жизнь позади. Хотя был момент, когда ему казалось, что он вот-вот плюнет на всё и останется.  
  
Было кое-что сильнее страха за своих близких и сильнее страха за себя. То, что могло примирить Стайлза с постоянным вмешательством сверхъестественного в его жизнь, с постоянными кровавыми заварушками и бешеными оборотнями. То, во что он бы вцепился обеими руками и не отпускал, если бы ему дали такую возможность.  
  
Если бы, когда он пришёл к Дереку, тот попросил бы его остаться.  
  


***

  
Стайлз заходит в лофт, покусывая и так уже истерзанные зубами губы. Дерек молча отступает вглубь помещения, даже не оборачиваясь на него. Мышцы его спины под обтягивающей серой хенли кажутся напряжёнными до предела. Он будто чует, о чём пойдёт разговор, и явно не счастлив от этого.  
  
Стайлз нервно проводит рукой по боку, откуда только недавно сняли последние фиксирующие повязки. Четыре длинные кривые полосы пересекают тело справа, чуть ниже рёбер. Стайлз старается лишний раз не смотреть на них; натягивая футболку, не опускает взгляд вниз. Каждый раз от вида свежих шрамов его передёргивает и обдаёт холодом изнутри. А при приближении к первым деревьям заповедника хочется просто вывернуться внутренностями наизнанку и бежать до своей комнаты, запираясь на все замки и обсыпаясь рябиной вперемешку с аконитом.  
  
Он почти нигде теперь не чувствует себя в безопасности. Не то чтобы одна встреча с когтями омеги настолько его подкосила. Нет, она просто стала  _последней каплей_. Его обычная тревожность и паранойя выросли до такой степени, что Стайлз мог начать задыхаться, просто сидя за компьютером в попытках доделать эссе. Его горло сжималось удушающей хваткой при каждом повороте за угол, а живот скручивало при любом подозрительном шорохе. Стайлз с трудом отпускал отца на смену и сгрызал ногти под корень, гипнотизируя телефон и опасаясь, что в любой момент он зазвонит, голосом Скотта сообщая о новой неведомой и опасной херне.  
  
Было только одно место, где его чуть отпускало. И это место даже не было конкретным помещением.  
  
_«Иронично,_ — хмыкает Стайлз про себя. —  _Полный набор клыков и когтей, хмурые осуждающие брови и тенденция сбивать моей тушкой разные вертикальные поверхности — отличный выбор существа, рядом с которым можно чувствовать себя в безопасности, да, Стайлз?»_  
  
Но он прекрасно знает, что да — отличный. Интуитивно осознавал это довольно долгое время и точно знает уже на протяжении почти полугода. И так же Стайлз догадывается, с кем именно Дерек чувствует себя спокойней и за кем следит более пристально из всей стаи. И Стайлз больше не может справляться с этим их хождением вокруг да около, не сейчас, когда он весь — одна сплошная натянутая струна, которая вот-вот взорвётся и лопнет, оставив одни ошмётки от душевного равновесия и психического здоровья. С этим надо что-то решать. Сегодня или никогда.  
  
Дерек не нарушает молчания, отходя к окну, словно отгораживаясь от Стайлза столом, и опирается на раму, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— А ещё больше закрыться ты от меня не хочешь? — хмыкает Стайлз, решительно игнорируя собственные нервы и сомнения. Он пойдёт до конца и выяснит всё, даже если это его добьёт.  
  
Дерек хмурится, но позу не меняет.  
  
— Зачем ты пришёл? — его голос звучит напряжённо, и Стайлз, против воли, и сам хмурится, ощущая зарождающуюся злость.  
  
— А у тебя нет предположений на этот счёт, Дерек? — спрашивает он и опирается ладонями на стол, не отводя взгляда от упрямого волка.  
  
— Я не собираюсь играть с тобой в угадайку, говори, что хотел сказать. —  _«И уходи»_  не звучит, но Стайлз это явственно слышит. И сжимает кулаки. Если тупой волчара хочет его довести, у него это скоро получится. Или уже получилось.  
  
Стайлз в несколько широких шагов обходит стол и вплотную приближается к оборотню, зеркаля его позу. Если бы он не был так зол, его сердце наверняка бы сбилось с ритма от такого близкого нахождения рядом с чёртовым Хейлом, который даже в худшие свои дни выглядел как хренова фотомодель.  
  
— Значит, не хочешь обсудить, как дежурил в моей палате? Думаешь, раз ты ведёшь себя как грёбаный ниндзя, то у меня нет других знакомых оборотней, чтобы тебя сдать? — Хейл продолжает непроницаемо смотреть на него, и Стайлз заводится ещё больше. — Или думаешь, что я ни разу не просыпался, ощущая твою руку на своей? — Он почти может пересчитать ореховые крапинки в зелёных глазах Дерека, настолько вплотную приближается к оборотню, ведомый своей злостью и решимостью выяснить всё прямо сейчас. — Или не слышал то, что ты говорил?  
  
На этом моменте Дерек напрягается и отводит взгляд. Стайлз хватает его за рукав, ощущая себя так, как будто практически кладёт голову в пасть льву, но продолжает:  
  
— Дерек, я, может, и не эксперт в этом, но то, что между нами происходит, не заметит только слепой. И глухой. И тупой. И я просто не понимаю, какого чёрта ты тогда держишься на расстоянии и заставляешь изводиться сомнениями меня?  
  
— Стайлз… — тяжело начинает Дерек, и Стайлз отчего-то просто чует, что ничего хорошего от него не услышит. И от этого становится так тоскливо, что он просто не выдерживает и делает последний ход, который может придумать. И плевать на гордость.  
  
Стайлз крепко вцепляется в предплечья Дерека, вжимаясь пальцами в напряжённые мышцы и сминая серую ткань. Они с Хейлом уже давно сравнялись в росте, поэтому их лица теперь на одном уровне, когда Стайлз делает последний, отделяющий его от оборотня шаг вперёд. Дерек замирает, не продолжив свою речь, и Стайлз глубоко вдыхает, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду. А потом вжимается губами в губы Хейла, крепко зажмурив глаза.  
  
Мгновение Стайлз ждёт резкого толчка, грозного рыка и пинка под зад из лофта, и рычание действительно слышится, но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, сильные руки притягивают его к себе, одна ладонь собственнически ложится на затылок, не оставляя пути назад, а губы Дерека сминают его собственные — жарко, отчаянно и  _жадно_. Стайлз почти захлёбывается от эмоций и теряется, но ему и не нужно особо реагировать, потому что напора Хейла хватает на них двоих. Оборотень сжимает его так, что, наверное, останутся синяки, и словно не может оторваться, вылизывая, прикусывая и раскрывая его губы, и Стайлз только глухо стонет в поцелуй, едва успевая отвечать.  
  
Это длится будто целую вечность и одновременно с этим заканчивается слишком быстро, и Стайлз остаётся хватать ртом воздух у окна, а Дерек уже отходит в сторону, отворачиваясь от него и потирая переносицу. Несколько секунд Стайлз дезориентировано смотрит на него, не понимая, что происходит, а потом Дерек говорит, тяжело роняя слова:  
  
— Это не то, что тебе нужно.  
  
И то, как это звучит, ясно даёт понять Стайлзу, что блядский оборотень уже всё решил. И будет стоять на своём со всем тупым упрямством, которое так ему присуще, благодаря которому ему удавалось выжить даже в полной заднице, но которое так не к месту прямо, блядь, сейчас.  
  
И может, будь Стайлз тем, кем он был два года назад, он бы начал спорить, убеждать, придумывать грёбаный десятилетний план по завоеванию Дерека Хейла или что-то ещё, но он — натянутая струна, которая в этот момент с оглушительным звоном лопается.  
  
Отчаяние, ярость, унижение, горечь и опустошение за секунды сменяют друг друга внутри Стайлза, и, кажется, даже Дерек ощущает этот взрыв и дёргается, делая шаг к нему навстречу, но Стайлз рвано мотает головой и блекло говорит:  
  
— Я приму приглашение в Беркли.  
  
Дерек вновь замирает и через несколько секунд словно с усилием кивает. Стайлз безэмоционально прослеживает этот жест и хмыкает.  
  
— И я не планирую возвращаться. Так что, наверное, прощай. Удачи, хмуроволк.  
  
Секунду Стайлз стоит на месте, словно ждёт ответа, какой-то фразы, хотя бы намёка на то, что Дерек хочет, чтобы он остался. А потом отворачивается и подхватывает рюкзак.  
  
Он не оглядывается назад, выходя за двери лофта. Не оглядывается, даже если всё внутри него требует вернуться и трясти грёбаного волка за шкирку, пока он не одумается. Но Стайлз поставил всё на этот ход и больше у него ничего нет. Как нет и причины оставаться.  
  


***

  
Сидя на перилах моста и смотря на весёлый поток ручейка, Стайлз хмыкает, вспоминая тот их разговор. Какими же они оба были идиотами. Два упрямца с эмоциональной зрелостью пятнадцатилеток и слишком большим грузом на плечах у каждого. Оба напрочь запутавшиеся в своих страхах, желаниях, сомнениях и переживаниях за другого. В тот момент их беседа по определению не могла закончиться хорошо. Слишком много ударов они получили от жизни за чересчур короткий срок. И слишком мало передышек, чтобы иметь возможность выдохнуть и адекватно оценить происходящее. У них появилось время, когда Стайлз уехал. Много времени, проведённого в одиночестве, в разглядывании телефонного экрана в безнадёжном ожидании звонка. Стайлз даже пытался завести девушку, а потом и парня, но обе попытки с треском провалились. Он был до смешного цепляющимся до конца и преданным, когда это касалось любви к кому-то, каким бы это ни казалось смехотворным ему самому. Стайлз Стилински и любовь на всю жизнь — назовите более знаковый дуэт.  
  
Стайлз качает головой, усмехаясь своим мыслям. А потом вдруг ощущает, как его тянут вниз за штанину, и опускает взгляд.  
  
— Серьёзно? После всего, что было, ты боишься, что я навернусь с моста? — фыркает он, но всё же сползает с перил, становясь на ноги. Мокрый нос тычется в ладонь, и Стайлз улыбается. — Ну, вообще правильно, конечно, боишься, волчара.  
  
Чёрный волк очень по-человечески закатывает глаза, и Стайлз широко ухмыляется, зарываясь пальцами в тёплую шерсть за ушами. Волк пару мгновений позволяет себя гладить, потом ускользает из-под руки, и широкая голова толкает Стайлза под колени.  
  
— Иду, иду, — ворчливо отвечает тот. Они сходят с мостика и идут по шуршащей листьями дорожке. Мальчик и его волк. Стайлз радуется, что хотя бы толстовка не красная, было бы то ещё клише.  
  
— Я рад, что ты здесь, — говорит он негромко, зная, что волк услышит. — Спасибо.  
  
_«За то, что ты со мной»_  остаётся в его голове, но им больше нет необходимости произносить что-то такое, чтобы другой это знал.  
  
Волк мягко тычется в руку, и Стайлз останавливается, приседая рядом с ним, обнимая за широкую шею руками и пропуская шерсть между пальцами. Вокруг них падают разноцветные листья, и на мгновение всё кажется какой-то нереальной картинкой из его давних мечтаний. Волк шумно выдыхает и трётся носом о шею, а потом коротко облизывает её.  
  
Стайлз смеётся и утыкается лбом в широкий чёрный лоб.  
  
— Давай ты прибережёшь это до комнаты, Дерек. И желательно не до такого мохнатого состояния. Я, конечно, люблю твоего волка, но предпочту возможность облизать твой пресс, вместо того, чтобы гладить тебя за ушами.  
  
Дерек негромко рычит и почти опрокидывает его толчком носа. Знакомые зелёные глаза чуть темнеют на чёрной волчьей морде, и Стайлз знает, что лучше ему поторопиться в комнату, пока ему не показали степень того, как кто-то соскучился, прямо на этом лиственном ковре. Если уж оборотень дорывается до своей добычи — он её не отпускает. И становится до смешного жадным и нетерпеливым. Что, впрочем, Стайлз расценивает скорее как плюс.  
  
— Ну что, наперегонки, волчара? — озорно спрашивает он, тут же разворачиваясь и пускаясь бегом по осеннему парку. Листья взметаются следом ярким ураганом, и Стайлз азартно смеётся, прекрасно понимая, что Дерека ему обогнать не удастся, но также зная,  _насколько_  волка заводят такие пробежки.  
  
Успел изучить за полгода с тех пор, как тот приехал к нему в колледж в первый раз, резонно заметив, что хоть Стайлз и не планировал сам возвращаться, но ни словом не запрещал Дереку вернуться к нему. И это был не тот случай, когда Стайлз имел желание поупражняться в казуистике.

**Author's Note:**

> https://s1.zerochan.net/Teen.Wolf.600.1786057.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Ссылка на фик на моём профиле на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/7686136


End file.
